The invention relates to the technical field of dispensing machines for wipe materials of the hand wipe, toilet paper, general-purpose wipe and similar type.
The Applicant has developed a machine for dispensing pre-cut wipe materials which is the subject of French Patent 2931350. As illustrated in FIG. 1, this machine (A) is of the type comprising a housing (1) forming a receptacle with a back plate, a lower horizontal wall and side walls with a front cover (2) articulated on a shaft (4). The front cover has a horseshoe shaped raised part (2b) on its inner face and a cut-out (2a) at its base. This machine also comprises a flap (3) which is articulated relative to the walls of the housing in the lower part of the housing, as disclosed in that patent. This flap is clip fastened relative to said walls so that it can be positioned in a vertical plane adjacent the inner face of the front cover. The upper part of the flap has an advantageously curved shape (6) and an outer face of the flap has a raised part (3b) with a curved configuration which is substantially semicircular that nests within the horseshoe shaped part (2b) when the front cover is closed leaving a passage (P) between parts (2b) and (3b) in order to allow delivery of the pre-cut wipe material.
The wipe material (M) in this embodiment is in the form of a pre-cut strip wound on a reel or it can be in pre-folded accordion pleated form.
According to the above-mentioned French Patent, in the lower part of the machine where the strip of material emerges, there are opposite-facing limit stops (5) either side of the strip of material which ensure separation of a piece of strip relative to the opposite-facing perforation line of the strip. The pulling force ensures, when the strip has completely passed between the front wall of the flap and the opposite facing face of the cover, separation of a piece of strip from the rest of the reel or the stack of accordion pleated material thanks to said limit stops. This patent states that the position of said limit stops is adjustable either side of the outlet opening for the strip of material and can be adjusted by appropriate sliding means.
The problem encountered is the fact that, when the strip of material emerges, the strip of material is crumpled because it is constricted as it passes between the limit stops. In principle, this is not objectionable at all because most users do not attach any importance to how the pre-cut strip of material is presented given the nature of its subsequent use as a hand wipe, general-purpose wipe, etc. which necessarily involves folding it.
Although the machine described in French patent 2931350 works very satisfactorily, the Applicant decided to optimise this machine still further in order to make it possible to dispense wipe material which, after cutting, is practically wrinkle free.
Dispensing machines which do not solve the above-mentioned problem are also known from Patents WO 2010/007259, GB 1516097 and WO 96/06556.
The solution devised by the Applicant achieves this objective perfectly and provides a machine for dispensing pre-cut wipe material which meets the various needs of different users.